


Distraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Distraction

**Title:** Distraction  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Lust  
 **Author's Notes:** I tried to be a bit different with this one.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Distraction

~

“So, d’you think I should be jealous?” Harry asked. “Draco seems distracted.”

Hermione looked over to where Draco was ogling something in a store window. “I don't think so,” she said eventually. “I'd say that's just...lust.”

Harry looked at her, startled. “And that's good?”

She smiled. “I've seen that sort of lust before.”

“Harry, come here and look at this!”

With a sigh, Harry ambled over to Draco. As Hermione watched they conferred together. After a whispered conversation, a huge smile lit Harry's face and, hand in hand, they walked into the Quidditch shop.

“Boys,” Hermione sighed, turning away.

~


End file.
